


Choose, Mother.

by smctherme



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horror, Mental Instability, Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Horror, Psychosis, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smctherme/pseuds/smctherme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon hearing the news that his mother, Norma Bates, is expecting the baby of Sheriff Alex Romero, Norman completely shuts down. </p>
<p> "Choose, Mother." There lays a pistol, and there lays a bassinet. Neither will go untouched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swing, Baby, Swing

On usual mornings, Norman would grin graciously at his mother's best efforts to keep him warm and fed. He knew how much she'd risked, how much she'd struggled with just to get them to this point. Still, the fact that she still dragged him along baffled him, knowing how much effort it took just to keep herself in line. Oh, but how could he forget? They had such a strong chord between their hearts, a thick, pulsing chord that could never be severed... _No matter what the cost._ **But** when Norma announced her pregnancy,tears of pride and all the usual theatrics , Norman's morning turned into bitter anguish. He swore he could feel that chord between them snap. It's as if they were never a part of each other _. At all._

 _S_ he promised that they would be each other's everything, that she'd never leave him. Then, a guy that so happened to be the Sheriff of the town, swept her off her feet. At first, it was all for the paperwork. Norma only wanted to marry Alex Romero for his insurance to get Norman into Pineview, a quite expensive mental facility. But, over the course of a mere two weeks, things escalated. 

Mrs. Norma Bates Romero had a nice ring to it, ~~and the ring wasn't so bad, either. _  
_~~

Norman thought this was an elaborate scheme of Alex's to further take him away from his mother, to have him all to herself. And this pregnancy only put him on higher alert. He felt the need to vomit, but refrained. It was his medication, yes, but mostly due to the fact that he was about to have a half sibling. Which meant that he would have to share mother, _mom_ , **mommy** and that their father would probably turn out to be no good, knowing Norma's track record.  


~~That and the thing existed.~~  


"Norman, honey, please sit down..." Norma said, concern etched over her previously excited features. She knew this wasn't going to be easy on him, but Alex assured her that being straightforward with it was better than cutting corners.  


Norman laughed, angry tears forming. He didn't even bother to glance at his place at the table. Norma said the 'wonderful' news before he even had a chance to get his first cup of coffee.  


"No, mother. Remember how I said I couldn't be so disappointed in anyone? Well, I underestimated that moment. I didn't think it could get worse, but it did. Oh, boy, it did!" The boy seethed, pointing a finger at the Sheriff as he approached him, up close and personal.  


Alex stood his ground, his gaze unwavering and impassive, per usual. He knew Norman was about to say something ridiculous, but it was best to just let the boy ramble. Alex did feel some pity towards Norman, after all. He knew he didn't have it easy, and he understand why Norman might be wary of his mother's dating...er...marriage choices. Still, the suffocating closeness that the two used to possess, and that Norman desperately craved at this moment, would not be tolerated by the Sheriff. It was just unnatural, unsettling.  


"I see how this is. Get rid of the "crazy" step son, start a new life without ever remembering that I am the _only_ person that she's ever held so dear and so close!?"  


Norma just sat in the corner, deciding not to get into the confrontation unless she was needed. Still, it pained her to see that two people that she cherished were at war with each other for seemingly no reason. The sorrow must've registered on her features as she rested her head on her forearm, trying to gather her thoughts, because Alex surely noticed; he wasn't going to let that slide.  


"You're going to listen to me,and you're going to hear this clearly, okay? Your mother and I are married, we're having a child, you need to grow up and accept that this is reality."  


Norman's demeanor shifted slightly, but not enough to cause alarm. He had no objects, other than cutlery, to fight the sheriff with, and what good would that do? So, he retreated, panting , definitely far from calm.  


"I hate you. **I hate you**. I. hate. _you_." Norman typically wasn't the type to spit near or at people, but he considered Alex to be quite the foe. So he spat in his general direction, heading to the back of the house to chop up firewood to blow off some steam.  


Alex wasn't up for the fight. He didn't see the point in causing more trouble, and Norma was already distressed enough. He also had to worry for the health of their child, too. He scooted over to her and held her in his arms, gently massaging her back.  


Norma eventually spoke, her voice thick with a million different emotions.

"He'll get used to it eventually. He's just a very sensitive boy, Alex. But he's a sweet boy."  


"That's just it, Norma, he's not a boy anymore. I get that it was just the both of you for so long, but that chord needs to be broken. He needs to understand that his mom can be in a healthy, stable relationship..." But something was nagging on the Sheriff's mind,something that he could not seem to shrug off.  


"What is it?" She looked up quizzically.  


"Do you think the baby will be safe around him?"  


Norma pulled back, looking dumbfounded and somewhat offended.  


"He's harmless, Alex."  


The sheriff sighed, placing a hand on her stomach and rubbing it soothingly, a smile overwhelming him. He'd allow himself to forget about Norman for at least a couple of minutes. He owed his, and Norma's, sanity that much.  


* * *

With every new block of wood, Norman heard chanting at the back (or was it the forefront?) of his mind:  


Down. ~~Swing~~  


Will. ~~Throw~~  


Come. ~~Swing~~  


Baby. ~~Throw~~  


~~  
~~

**Cradle and all?** ****Images of a bloodied bassinet overtook Norman's senses, and he felt himself smirk.

Wait, smirk? Blood? What was going on? Why would he think such things? 

The baby, well, the _toy_ couldn't help its existence.  


Still, it existed. And something needed to be done about it.  


  


**Norman, sweetie, you know what you have to do.**   


_BUT I CAN'T. Please._  


_No.  
_

  



	2. We Belong Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman ignores Norma and has a chat with the other mother about "the toy".  
> He also peeks in on Norma and Alex having sex and many thoughts reel through his rattled psyche.  
> For one, why couldn't that baby be his?  
> For another, why can't it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that my take on Norman in this fic is that he is deeply sexually attracted to his mother. So , be warned, there is Soul Bates-ish content ahead, Normero lovers. Although it's completely one-sided, at this moment.

Norman spent the rest of the day sulking, and did everything possible to avoid his mother (Alex was at work most of the day, so avoiding him was too easy). Norma tried many times to speak to her son. Unfortunately, her words fell on deaf ears. This concerned Norma, since Norman _always_ acknowledged her presence, even when angered. Instead, he diverted his attention to anything but her, no matter how theatrical she became.

At one point, when he was messing around on the motel computer, Norma finally snapped. She couldn't handle the fact that he was being so disrespectful, so utterly rude and tactless. It was one thing to be upset over something, but to completely shut her out was unacceptable. It was something she just wasn't accustomed to. They _always_ shared everything , good or bad. It was their thing, part of their sacred bond. So this, this was just insulting.

"You know what, Norman? I've had it. I've tried, and tried, to understand how you're feeling. And, to some extent, I do, but this is ridiculous!" Norma yelled, her eyes wide with fury. She threw a pen at him in a juvenile attempt to elicit some sort of reaction. Yet the boy's eyes were still fixated on the screen; he didn't even flinch.

"Alex and I are going out for dinner. Enjoy your cereal...without milk _!_ "

It wouldn't hurt him to have a taste of the neglect he was dishing out, after all.

The hurting mother stormed out of the motel office, causing a guest to stop in their tracks as they watched her stomp up the steps to the house. She'd planned on visiting town to buy groceries, and even considered inviting Norman. Now, though, she was far from in the mood to do much of anything. 

After she left, Norman's eyes veered towards the door, a frown overtaking his features. He didn't blame her entirely,because it was the sheriff that had been planning this all along. Mother was just too brainwashed by hope to see it.

He turned back to the computer screen, which showed he'd been researching the basics of pregnancy. Right now the baby wasn't even a baby at all, which would give him plenty of time to persuade her to get an abortion.

"Or to somehow have an _accident_...a miscarriage would solve everything." The other mother said , leaning in the far right corner, arms folded. She smirked knowingly, a glint to her eyes that some would consider charming. But Norman knew better, and he especially knew that this version of his mother was a serpent. Yes, she wanted to protect him, but at ALL costs, even if it meant that someone had to get hurt.

"I told you no this morning, and I meant it. Yes, I am furious, but I will not harm mother to get rid of that...thing." Yet Norman started wondering if there was a way to harm the **toy** without causing damage to Norma. After all, convincing his mother to have an abortion seemed so far-fetched; he knew Alex wouldn't allow it.

The other mother sashayed towards him, approaching him from behind. She massaged his shoulders as she looked at what he typed into the search engine, tutting in satisfaction.

"Now we're talkin'."

* * *

 

Norman researched vigorously until sunset. He managed to find a can of chicken noodle soup, which sufficed for his dinner. Then, after reading some of A Clockwork Orange, the exhausted teen decided it was time for some much needed sleep.

If he was being honest with himself, he couldn't remember most of the day. He knew the other mother had something to do with it, since he had to take some ibuprofen for a nasty headache. But he didn't want to think about her and he especially didn't want to mull over what they'd discussed and, ultimately, planned.

Norman was almost asleep when he heard the familiar creak of the front door. His mother's laughter induced a sleepy smile...until he remembered who was making her so giddy. It should be _him_ ,he reasoned. _They_ should've went out to dinner, just **mother and son**. Maybe take a walk downtown to look at the Christmas lights, and grab some cocoa along the way.

The rest of the world didn't matter when they were together. Just them. No one else. _**Ever**_.

His stomach churned as the couple quickly ascended the stairs and made their way into his mother's bedroom. Norman could tell that they were having a heated moment by the noises permeating through the walls. Oh, did he wish he was in Alex's place. He already knew the wicked allure of his mother, the delicate waves of her hair, those ocean blue eyes, her perfect breasts, the curvature of her spine, the shape of her hips...

Before he knew it, his curious thoughts turned to that of aching desire, as was evident by the erection straining against his pajama bottoms. This happened before when thinking of her in "that way", and he still felt confused about it.  It was true that Norma told him it was normal to look at her in such a light, but was it okay to be so aroused? At this point, he didn't care. He just wanted to witness what was happening behind that cracked door.

Norman tip-toed to the door, looking in with one eye to find that Norma and Alex were already having sex. The boy swallowed thickly, his heart racing as he watched Alex pound into his wife from behind. Alex kissed her neck vigorously, his breathing just as ragged as Norma's. His hands wandered over her body and she moaned softly, pleading for more, his pace quickening in response. It seemed as if the two couldn't get enough friction and Norman was jealous. _He realized that he wanted to be in the sheriff's position and that he wanted the thing growing inside of her to be his. It would be the ultimate connection, the truest definition of love._

Before he knew it, Norman came. He didn't even have to stimulate himself, it just happened. The mere thought of being so close to his mother in the most sacred, deliciously forbidden way sent him over the edge. A longing groan escaped him but, luckily, the couple's lovemaking had escalated into a louder scenario. His sound of lust paled in comparison, to say the least.

Maybe the _toy_ wasn't the problem. Perhaps it was the sheriff that needed to be eradicated. Then, mother and son could truly be together, and they could raise the _thing_. Without Alex, the toy could finally be seen as a child... _his child_.

"Back to the drawing board, huh?" The other mother chimed from the edge of his bed, patting at the space beside her with a chuckle.

"Sit down, sweetie. I'll tell you how it's done."


	3. Play Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Edwards realizes that he underestimated Norman's relationship with his mother.  
> And when Emma and Dylan travel home to visit, a celebratory dinner turns out to be anything but normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can infer, this story takes place after Norman is released from Pineview. And, as you can also probably see, he is not taking his medication. 
> 
> By the way, if any of you have questions, please let me know.
> 
> PS: This is going to be a very long fic. That's why it's moving so slowly.

After hearing the "good" news, Emma insisted on visiting White Pine Bay as soon as possible. She was a lot more enthusiastic than Dylan, and blabbered on about _way too many_ baby names.

He zoned out as she chattered, trying to avoid the subject.

It's not that Dylan wanted to deny his mother happiness-he was just worried. The consequent son knew how much of an obsession Norman had with Norma, and bringing a baby into the equation must've been a major blow to Norman's fragile mental state. Dylan remembered how strangely his younger half-sibling acted before leaving with Emma. He knew Norman hadn't been in Pineview long enough to benefit from it, but still clung to the hope that things settled. ~~Well, at least slightly~~. But Dylan knew that hope was pointless, especially since Norman hated Alex. He even suspected that Norman wouldn't and **couldn't** accept that his mother was having Alex's baby.

That suspicion, in itself, was terrifying.

* * *

"Is there anything new you'd like to discuss, Norman?" Dr. Edwards inquired as he sat in his chair, smoothing out invisible wrinkles on his suit. He looked at Norman expectantly, giving the boy a warm smile. Yes, he had a professional curiosity when it came to Norman, but he also felt sorry for him on a personal level. What the other mother told him during hypnosis sent shivers down his spine. No child should have to witness such things. Childhood should be a time to play, to explore, to be carefree. Unfortunately, not everyone got dealt the best cards in life;it was a solemn fact.

Norman sighed, pacing around the room in obvious agitation. It was hard for him to form words at the moment. He refused to let his mother bring him to therapy, so Emma elected to drive. It was awkward silence the entire drive, and the way she looked at him suggested she was upset about the way he'd been treating Norma. Norman just got out of the car, not bothering to say anything. He really didn't want to fight and, besides, therapy was the time to let everything out without consequences.

"My mother is having a...child with her _perfect_ husband, and we're going to be a _perfect_ family." Norman scoffed, shaking his head as he laughed bitterly.

"She is so brainwashed. He planned this. All along. He's not good for her, for **us**..." This is where he paused, knowing that he couldn't reveal everything. But, oh, how he wanted to. Yet he knew that some of the things he thought and felt weren't exactly normal. For now, at least, he was somewhat self aware.

"Us as in you and your mother?"

"...yes. We were doing just fine without him, and now he's ruined everything." Norman barely contained his rage as he forced himself to sit down, jaw clenching as angry tears threatened to stain his flushed cheeks.

Dr. Edwards got the sense that something was abnormally amiss with the relationship between Norman and his mother. Norman seemed to be so fixated on her, and that was a deep concern of his. He just wasn't sure how to approach the subject without being direct. And the fact that his alter was a version of his mother definitely increased the abnormality factor.

"Norman, have you considered that your mother is genuinely happy and that her husband is a genuinely nice man?" The doctor leaned forward to establish a more personal feel, searching for eye contact, but Norman refused to look at him.

"You don't know. You don't live it!" The boy slammed his fists on the couch, starting to hyperventilate. Dr. Edwards almost thought about sedating him, but knew that would break the meager amount of trust they'd established.

"You're right, I don't live it." He walked over to Norman and started the familiar breathing exercise that had been a staple of their sessions. It appeased Norman to the point where he laid back, looking exhausted. When he got upset, energy drained from his body effortlessly. Like clockwork.

"But what I do know is that, sometimes, we think things that aren't true. Everyone does. Just consider it, okay?" The doctor patted him on the shoulder, expecting an answer. Instead, when he looked down, he saw a familiar smirk.

The other mother.

"This session is over, doc. It's been, what, five minutes and you've managed to break him down. Tell me, how is your medical license suiting you?" She purred, standing up and getting up in his face to assert dominance.

Dr. Edwards was about to say something, but the other mother put a finger to his lips, shushing him. She chuckled, shaking her head with a sigh. How was she going to get rid of this one? He was surely a tease.

"Session. Over. I know you were about to make him remember things, and what did I tell you...?" Her eyes gleamed with fury as she stared into his, slowly making her exit. She knew that the doctor wouldn't stop her. Not this time. He was too weak, too tenderhearted. Too stupid.

"...that I'd have to do something about it." She hissed,looked back briefly, then finally walked out of the door. Norman regained control in a flash and walked back to Emma in the waiting area.

"You ready?" She said in surprise, clearing her throat from not speaking for so long. It seemed like she wasn't so mad with him anymore,which made him sigh in relief.

"Yeah...you want to stop for ice cream? It helps my headaches." Norman rubbed his head, and she knew that signaled a blackout.

Although she knew the session should've lasted much longer, the doctor didn't seem to be following him. So they left and went for ice cream. It almost felt like old times, except there was a sinister edge to her friend. And she couldn't quite place what it was.

 

* * *

That night, Norma made a magnificent pot roast to celebrate the fact that all of them were together once more. As she prepared the dinner, she was humming, and even singing along to the record player. Dylan and Emma entertained themselves by dancing to the music, laughter escaping from both of them as they lost their footing.

"Killer moves, Lancelot." Emma commented, sticking her tongue out at him with a smile as he helped he helped her up.

"Not so bad yourself, Juliet."

"Juliet wasn't even close to athletic. And she was fictional."

"No one knows if Lancelot was real, either..."

"Time for dinner, guys!" Norma chirped as she turned off the music. Dylan gave Emma a quick kiss and said, with a wink,

"We'll get back to roleplaying later."

* * *

Everyone was settled at the table. Norman's presence, however, seemed to make everyone but Norma uncomfortable. It was probably because he kept glaring at the sheriff as if he'd done something terribly wrong when, in fact, he'd been nothing but nice to his step-son. Alex really was trying to relate to Norman's predicament, but it was difficult when the boy refused to cut him some slack. Still, he wasn't about to let him ruin this dinner, so he kept quiet for the sake of Norma.

The expecting mother brought the roast to the table, sharpening the knife expertly. Norman found himself looking at her bosom as she did so. He could tell that she was pregnant by how prominent they were, how...kissable...touchable...? He could think of so many terms.

Before he knew it, his right hand trailed to the bulge in his pants, rubbing it cautiously as she cut the roast. He'd never seen someone cut a roast so desirably, but he supposed it was just her mannerisms that got to him. His lips parted and his eyes widened a little at the wonderful sensations he was feeling, but he refrained from being vocal. In the back of his mind, he knew that would be a dead giveaway,he'd be caught, and he'd be humiliated. Yet what was so wrong with longing for your soul mate?

Unfortunately, Dylan noticed. His breath hitched in his chest; he couldn't look away. It was so unbelievable, so hideous that his brain couldn't comprehend such an action. Being a product of incest himself, Dylan especially found it sickening. He was glad that the others were too occupied chatting to notice, because he sure as hell wasn't going to say anything. (At least not to them, he'd deal with Norman later.) However, when Dylan made eye contact with Norman, he gave him a look that was a mixture of disgust and terror. Norman looked dumbstruck, his hand frozen on his crotch until he realized that he should remove it before anyone else happened to glance in his direction.

Luckily, the incident was over by the time Norma served dinner. When she approached Norman, she smiled at him adoringly, placing an extra helping of pot roast on his plate.

"Thank you, mother." Norman said breathlessly. It reminded Dylan of the tone a lover would use and he felt like he was going to be sick.

"I'll be back. Bathroom." Dylan said quickly, shooting Norman that same expression from earlier. Norman did feel guilty about it and wondered if Dylan would say anything, or even approach him about the subject. But, for now, he wasn't going to let the prospect of normality stop him. Why was being normal such an important thing? If two people loved each other, then why couldn't they be together?

* * *

 

Norman chewed aggressively as he glared at Alex, swallowing thickly.

"Could you pass me the potatoes, Norman?" The sheriff asked. He made direct eye contact, showing that he was not intimidated. Not one bit.

"Sure, sheriff." Norman replied sickly sweet, picking up the bowl but _accidentally_ smashing it on the floor.

"Dig in."

 


	4. It's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman takes time out to vent in his diary...  
> Norma receives a warning from Dylan before him and Emma leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, but to the point.

After the previous night's dinner disaster, Norma forbade Norman to leave the house the rest of the week. She'd never imagined that the prodigal son, her sweet boy, would put people in harm's way because of the malice he held towards his step-father. And, needless to say, Alex didn't let Norman's rude gesture of ill faith slide. All in all, there was a shouting match between the Sheriff, Norma, and Norman, while Emma slipped away to find Dylan.

The spooked couple couldn't be located until morning.

Once everyone turned in for the night, Norman retrieved his diary from under his mattress. He'd never been one for keeping tabs on his daily activities before, seeing them as a constant reminder of his ne'er do wells, but Dr. Edwards insisted that it might help him find answers. To what, the boy hadn't a clue. But what he did know is that dating his entries seemed pointless. He just wanted to let his feelings flow without the pressure of remembering when they'd occurred. Perhaps nonsensical to an outsider, but  it was the perfect system for the wayward teen.

 

_Dinner started out wonderfully. Mother cooked a delicious pot roast, and everyone seemed to be in a decent mood. To be honest, though, I didn't expect to be so aroused by my mother's poise. It's just that, the way she carries herself when she's in a pleasant head space intoxicates me. I just can't seem to shake away my feelings, my needs... well, they've never been truly fulfilled. After seeing mother in such a vulnerable state the night before, my body reacted the only way it knows how. I see nothing wrong with this anymore, but I know it's not considered normal to others. What I didn't expect, most of all, was the primal need to satisfy myself at the dinner table. And, what I definitely never imagined would happen, was Dylan's prying eyes discovering me at such a vulnerable moment._

_His expression made my blood run cold, and I nearly panicked. But, if I had, everyone would've been alarmed, perhaps glancing my way at such a secretive time. Dylan kept his mouth shut, but his eyes said everything. That is when I felt guilty. Not because I loved my mother so intricately, but because I knew why Dylan would have such a reaction. He was a product of incest and saw it as a warped, disgusting thing. Yet what he fails to realize is that mother's relations with her brother, his father, were non-consensual. I agree, that was horrendous. But I know that mother shares my feelings; I have proof._

_I have a strong notion that she's using the Sheriff as a cover up, just as he's using her for his own selfish reasons. Mother wants to be with me; only me. And that child that grows inside of her isn't his, I've come to realize..._

_The dream I had a few weeks prior of mother and I having intercourse wasn't a dream. It was real. I can still feel her skin pressed against mine as we enjoyed the pleasantries our naked bodies had to offer. I can taste her, I can smell her, and I know....I just know...that child is mine._

_Sorry, Sheriff, but you won't take away what's truly mine. I know the truth, and mother knows the truth. She's only scared to admit it ,to kick him to the curb once and for all. But why?_

_I'll need to ask her myself._

_When the time is right._

 

The next day, Dylan and Emma finally emerged from their room, but with their luggage in tow. It was obvious that they were in a hurry, although they weren't expected to leave for a few more days. As they descended the stairs, Norma looked down at them in confusion, wracking her brains to remember the day the young couple said they were leaving. 

It was definitely not so soon.

"Where are you two going? I thought you said you were leaving Wednesday?" Norma asked, looking from Emma to Dylan as she waited for a plausible answer.

"I, um, we-" Emma began, but the blush on her cheeks signified that she felt uncomfortable saying why- she hated to lie.

"Emma was called back to work early, Norma. Money doesn't make itself." Dylan explained for Emma, who gave him a thankful, albeit nervous smile.

By this time, they were situated by the front door, and Norman was leaning in the entryway to the kitchen, quietly observing. Emma looked in that direction and froze, eyes wide, quickly turning her attention back to the expectant mother.

_Does she know?_

"Yeah, some girl called off. Very sick. They don't know when she'll be back..."

"Aw, that's a shame. I had some things planned for the day, but I guess duty calls." Norma walked over to Emma and hugged her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, then focused her attention on her oldest son.

"Take care of her, will you? She's a keeper." Norma smiled, cupping his face to look into his eyes lovingly.

"Will do Norma, but I'm sure she's capable of taking care of herself. We''ll catcha' later. Tell Alex and...Norman...we said goodbye."

"I'm right here, Dylan." Norman walked up to the pair with a pleasant grin. He went to give Emma a hug, but she barely returned the favor. Norman noticed this, but reasoned that she might just be tired. No big deal. But when it came to saying goodbye to Dylan, his older brother gave him a vaguely threatening look. Therefore, he didn't dare to touch him, instead, he said,

"It was nice seeing you again. Have a safe trip."

Dylan looked Norman directly in the eyes, his expression impassive, but his jaw clenching in restraint.

"Yeah, sure."

Just as the departing couple was about to walk down the front stairs, Dylan whispered something to Emma, and she nodded aggressively, looking anywhere but at the front of the house. The red head seemed shaken and almost...disappointed? A bit of hurt graced her features, as well.

Dylan left his luggage on the porch and walked back inside, seeing that Norma was with Norman in the kitchen. Alex had to work that day, but Dylan would've felt way more confident if the sheriff was around to listen to what he'd had to say. Then, Norma might actually believe the warning he was about to give her.

Still, he had to try.

"Mom? Can we talk quick? Forgot to tell you something..."

"Sure, what is it, honey?" She said as she dried a dish, and as Norman stared at Dylan rather accusingly.

"Alone, please? Emma doesn't want everyone to know..." This wasn't a lie, but the conversation had nothing to do with his girlfriend.

"Um,okay...?"Norma abandoned the sink full of breakfast's dishes and followed Dylan into the living room, hands on her hips. What could be so secretive that he couldn't say something about Emma in front of Norman? They were very good friends, for chrissakes!

"You need to watch out for Norman. He's not going to get used to this, Norma. He's not going to accept any of this, and he's not going to get over his fucked up attraction to you..."

"Attraction to me? Pfft, it's normal to notice women, Dylan."

"Did I ever notice you in a sexual way? No. Will I ever? Hell no."

"He's...he's different. He doesn't mean anything by it..."

"He was, Jesus Christ, he was masturbating to you at the dinner table last night. That is far from normal, Norma. He needs help. You need to get him help!"

Norma looked stunned, but anger overcame her very quickly. How dare he suggest something so vile?

"Why are you so jealous that you have to make up such a sick, crazy story like this to somehow win me over.Well, guess what? It didn't work! Just....just GET OUT OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She seethed, pointing a shaking finger towards the front door.

"Fine. I warned you. Remember that I did...God, you are so blinded!" Dylan went to leave but not before stopping to give a look of utter disgust at a smirking Norman, who was now standing between the kitchen and the entryway.

"If you touch her, I'll mess you up so badly that your ass will be your face, you sick fucker!" And, with that, Dylan left, helping Emma carry their luggage down the steps as quickly as possible.

"I...Norman, I'm so sorry you had to hear that,sweetie." Norma walked up to Norman and gave him a protective hug, stroking his face admiringly. For now, last night's chaos had been forgotten.

Norman smiled back, his hand resting on his mother's growing stomach.

"It's okay,mother. He never understood what we had, what we have, and... _what we're going to have_."

 


End file.
